trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
NorwichCity Interview
Details Interviewee '- Paul W & Head Coach Crame (NorwichCity) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 10th October 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Next up is a visit to Norwich and second Division club Norwich City: ' '1. Who is Paul W & Head Coach Crame? ' I’m an old dog based in Luxembourg & Geneva. Work for a private bank developing software '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' Good question! Promotion & signing the best players from div 1 for 2m max... much like all new starters. Promotion went well, but signing div 1 players for 10 bob & a pickled egg not so well! '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' The only thing I would change is Id buy older players with high routine much quicker. The more wins the better the fan base & it means more money. These type of guys make a difference early on (and even now Dif my DMC has been awesome & still going at 33) '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' It’s a long haul, focus on a players key skills, their routine & slowly building your club. Plus once you find a formation that’s works for your team stick to it. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Can’t complain, as it pays for its self. But important to understand YD without TG is not good. '6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? ' TG for me. All players can get stronger & it’s more predictable. YD is great, but you can’t hang your hat on getting something international standard every week / month / season. '7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' About 1 hour a day. Tweaking, looking for the bargain & watching the forums for the next amusing player name post... '''8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? I limit the number of quality Danish players ;) & improve the monitoring of cheating. It hurts all the honest players. Oh, I think a lower league cup would be good. Give the guys at a lower level a chance of a cup run against like teams (JP trophy equivalent) Lastly mentors should be able to see their mentee's squad to see their key skills 9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' I think they do matter a lot. I tried the lot & in the end have stuck on balanced all the way. Guess that’s why I’m always mid table in div 2, balanced between the top & bottom :) '''10. What is the most important position and why? ' GK for me. All the great success elsewhere in the team can be destroyed by a nightmare keeper. '11. What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' All of them! I’ve had great keepers with high Handling & Reflex & they've been rubbish! '12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' Flip the training so every so often they train away from their key skills. The extra heading, shooting or tackling helps I think. '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' The banter, the community, the challenge, the different possibilities, beating Hastings every time I play them (sorry mate had to get it in) & the ability to influence your own destiny '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' Yes, adds to the challenge. I’ve always relied on lower ASI players with strong key skills. Not sure how these guys will get on against more rounded players. So trying to rebuild at the moment '15. Do you think routine is important? ' Yes, I do. I sail through 3 divs with old high routine players. Now I have a few old guys with very high routine & they are solid performers. '16. Mid table right now, where will we find you when 34 games are played? ' Still mid table. The league has improved a lot since I first got into div 2. I’ve been amazed sometimes that I'm part of it. Id be worried about going up & getting tonked every week!! '17. Gone all the way from 8th division, where did you feel the tough competition really started? ' Div 4 I think. Before that the experienced guys got me through each season. Had to remodel when I was bottom in my first season there after 8 games. Sold & bought well & almost got up the same season. '18. A QF in the Cup so far, will you go one better this season or do you focus on the league? ' Always try & win everything ;) The cup gives extra money that pays the wages. QF will be tough to beat, but we'll give it a go... '19. Any up and coming youths Chute should know of for the future of England? ' Got a couple of recent signings Cutler (FC) & Johnson (OMR) both should be around that quality certainly. '20. Five foreign rule, good or bad? ' Used to hate it, as I relied on old experienced guys. But think it’s a good idea & as the YD has developed it’s been less of an issue. '21. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' Good one. First trophy I think, great to feel that I could be a contender ;) Although signing a youth of 20k that ended up an international comes pretty close... Many thanks for the questionnaire that was a lot of fun to fill in & think about the last 2 years & TM! '''Cheers and thank you for answering them, good luck for the rest of the season.